Fun With Magic
by BadKitty17
Summary: After a particularly rowdy party, one of England's magic books is stolen by Prussia! Join him as he casts hilarious spells on all his friends and family!
1. Chapter 1

**Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya, this fanfiction is owned by me.**

It was the morning after a particularly rowdy party at England's house. Most of the other nations had attended, and gotten completely wasted in the process.

England moaned as he awoke and surveyed his surroundings. He'd passed out on the floor, surrounded by empty beer cans and wine bottles (Courtesy of France and the Italy brothers). His eyes widened when he saw the state his living room was in. Toilet paper, vomit and glitter…why glitter? Covered the floor, sofa and coffee table, and the stench was unbearable. Not to mention England had a splitting headache, and was starting to feel a bit sick too…

 _I must have a spell somewhere that will clean this mess up,_ he thought, forcing himself up. He cursed to himself upon realising that he had a frilly pink tutu on, complete with ballet slippers…

Once he made his way down to his basement, England started going through all his spell books, looking for a spell that would clean the mess in the living room up.

"Let's see…Love charms…Summoning…Where is it?" he said aloud, as he went through his extensive library of books.

He found it at last, but at the same time, he noticed that another book was missing. _That_ magic book. One that should never be used by anyone, human or personified nation. For the spells inside it caused horrific things, which no one should ever have to suffer through.

And all England could do was hope it hadn't gotten into the wrong hands…


	2. America

**Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya, this fanfiction is owned by me.**

Unfortunately for England, the accursed spell book had gotten in the hands of a certain albino…

"Hey America, check it out! I stole one of England's spell books!" Prussia told the nation cheerily, thrusting it in his face.

"Really? That's so totally awesome!" America replied happily, "C'mon, I wanna do some magic!"

"Awesome!" Prussia replied, and he started flipping through the pages, looking for an appropriate spell. He finally settled on one titled: Anirellab Amirp.

"OK, my turn first! Let's see what this one does!" and Prussia began to chant the spell…

"Huh?" That didn't do anything!" America remarked a few moments later, when the spell had failed to take effect.

"Well, this was a total waste of time," Prussia sighed. "Say, America, wanna try a different one?"

But he noticed that the young nation's expression had suddenly gone blank.

"You OK?" Prussia asked, and he clapped in America's face to try and get his attention.

"Who is America? I am the princess of ballet!" the nation said plainly.

Prussia's face fell. "What the fu"—

"I am the greatest ballerina there ever was!" America decided, spinning gracefully around the room.

"What kind of spell was that?! I gotta change him back!" Prussia cried, frantically searching through the book.

"Let us dance a pas de deux!" America warbled, curtsying to Prussia.

"Yeah, we'll do a pah-de-doo later, I gotta change you back first!" Prussia shouted, still searching the book.

"Verdammt!" Prussia shouted, upon realising that there was no form of reversal spell for whatever it was he'd just cast on America.

"Cheep! Cheep!"

Prussia turned his head to the side as a small bird landed on his shoulder. "Oh. Hey, Gilbird."

America's eyes lit up. "Ooh, what a delightful little birdy!" he cooed, running over to Prussia and Gilbird. "You shall dance with me, and I will name you Miss Sparkle Cake!"

Prussia shouted in protest as America snatched the little bird from his shoulder, before attempting to make him perform a series of lifts and jumps.

"Give me back my Gilbird!" Prussia shouted, attempting to free his pet from America's grip.

"How dare you interrupt our performance!" America shouted. "Miss Sparkle Cake and I were performing wonderfully before you attempted to snatch her from me!"

"Cheep!" Gilbird chirruped in protest, trying to fly away from his American captor.

Gilbird eventually got away, flying back to his master's side, and chirping nervously.

America's eyes welled up on the loss of his ill-gotten companion. "Miss Sparkle Cake! I thought we were dance partners!" he bawled, before he danced away.

b…b…b…b…b

In spite of what had just happened, Prussia hadn't learned his lesson at all. In fact, he thought about wreaking even more havoc with the spell book. _Maybe I'll go cast an awesome spell on kleiner bruder!_ He thought…

 **(A.N: kleiner bruder means "little brother)**

 **Ok, so there's the first victim of Prussia's ill-gotten magic book! The next chapter will be out soon, so expect that! Bye~**

 **Kitty x**


	3. Germany

Prussia ran happily over to his younger sibling's house, giggling to himself over the havoc he could wreak.

"Hey West! Guess what I stole from England!" he snickered, showing him the book.

Germany cocked his head, attempting to read the words on the cover. "What is this?"

"It's only one of England's magic books!" Prussia said, with a vindictive smirk. "Wanna try it out?"

"I don't think it's a good idea for us to be messing with that," Germany said sternly. "England may have been smashed when you took it, but soon enough, he'll notice and come after you."

Prussia pouted. "You're no fun, West," he whined. "C'mon, just one spell! Ooh, look, here's a good one!" Prussia chimed, "It's called Engahc Oyn!

Germany tried to protest, but Prussia had already began chanting the spell…

"All done! How ya feelin' West?"

Germany felt slightly…bare a few moments later. He looked down, only to find that he now had a large pair of breasts, and his usual vest top had been replaced with a crop top, exposing his midriff…

"What the…What the hell did you do to me?!" he (Or should that be she?!) bellowed, grabbing his older brother's jacket.

"Looks like I turned you into a chick," Prussia giggled, "But don't get so mad about it, bruder! You're pretty hot as a girl!"

"Ja?! Well regardless of how 'hot' I am, change me back!" Germany demanded.

"'Kay, fine," Prussia pouted, searching the book for a reversal spell. But just as before, there was no such spell in the book.

"Uh-oh! Looks like you're stuck that way!" he laughed. "But don't worry! I'm sure Italy will"-

"Germany! Prussia!" the aforementioned nation called out to them cheerily, heading in their direction.

The brothers turned to face their friend. "Sup, loser!" Prussia called back.

"Hey, guys!" Italy greeted, turning his gaze to Germany. But he was obviously very surprised by his friend's new appearance…

"Hey, Germany, why do you have boobies?" he questioned, "And why are you wearing such a short top?"

Germany turned his face to the ground, hoping to avoid any further embarrassment. "Ask mein bruder," he said ashamedly.

Prussia's face lit up. "Hey, Italy, wanna see a magic trick?"

 **So here's Germany's chapter! Hope y'all enjoyed, and thanks to everyone who favourite-d, followed and reviewed this so far! See you when the next chapter is posted!**

 **Kitty x**


	4. Italy

"You do magic tricks now, Prussia?" Italy asked confusedly.

"Of course! How do you think I made kleiner bruder so hot?" he giggled.

"You also made me a woman," Germany added, fuming. "And worst part is, he can't change me back!"

"But, Germany you look so~ pretty! Well, you were gorgeous before…but now you're a gorgeous girl!" Italy said, attempting to cheer him up.

Germany blushed slightly at that comment, turning his face to the ground.

"Hey, Italy, want me to do one on you?" Prussia piped up. "There's loads of crazy things inside this magic book!"

Italy's eyes lit up. "Is there a spell to make me strong and powerful?"

Prussia flipped through the book. "Uh…sure there is!" he said in mock uncertainty. He knew full well no good would ever come of using that book…

"I wouldn't trust him on this one, Italy," Germany said worriedly, "Do you want to end up like me?"

"Oh, don't be such a party pooper, West!" Prussia teased, "I'll make you as strong as you like, Italy! Hey, here's the spell!"

"Let's do it then!" Italy cried gleefully.

The spell Prussia had chosen was quite a long one. But regardless, when he was done, he looked up at Italy, wondering what he'd managed to do this time. But Italy was hunched over, breathing heavily and muttering incoherent babble to himself.

"Italy?" Germany called tentatively.

The little nation just shuddered and continued his babbling, but it was starting to get louder…

Prussia closed the book and walked over to the slight brunette. _Did it work?_ He wondered.

"Leave me alone, stupid bird man!" Italy suddenly cried.

Prussia was taken aback. "Looks like I just…"

"Ja, you turned him into a Romano-alike. Wunderbar!" Germany sighed, annoyed.

"Shut up about my brother, potato eater!" Italy shouted. "I hate that big jerk-face!"

"Hey Italy, I bet that secretly you love Germany!" Prussia smirked, trying to push the nation's buttons.

Italy's face flushed scarlet, before he yelled, "N-no way! I'd never love that potato sucking, beer guzzling slave driver!"

"Geez, Italy, you're starting to sound like, uh…Hey West, what's that thing with anime girls that Japan's told you about?"

"You mean tsundere? Ja, he's definitely become one of those," Germany sighed.

"I am not a soon-de-re!" Italy insisted. "It's not like I like you or anything!"

"There, you see? Classic tsundere behaviour, just like Japan said," Germany pointed out.

Prussia's eyes lit up as another idea popped into his head. "Then why don't we take him to Japan's place? I bet he could help us with Italy~"

Germany shook his head. "I'm not stupid, East, I know you probably want to go cast a spell on him," he retorted, "But enough with the magic! We really ought to see England and ask him to change me and Italy back. That is, if he doesn't kill you first…"

"Then that settles it! We're going to Japan's!" Prussia decided, taking Italy's arm and running away.

Germany sighed and went after his brother and friend. The least he could do was try and prevent any harm from coming to Japan…


	5. Looking For A Solution

The three nations arrived at Japan's house a little while later, Italy grumbling all the while, and Germany struggling to run, seeing as his new boobs were bouncing around and making his back hurt…

"Straighten your back! And stop flailing around!" an annoyed America yelled, holding Japan so that he was stood on the very tips of his toes.

Germany, Italy and Prussia looked at each other in confusion over the sight.

Japan turned to face his friends. "Hello, Mr Prussia, Mr Italy, Mr…Germany? What happened to you?" Japan asked, noticing Germany's feminine appearance.

"Don't get distracted!" America snapped. "Now give me ten pirouettes!"

"It's a long story," Germany began, "I'll explain later. But what's going on with you and America?"

"Well, America said he wanted to teach me ballet, and since it would be rude of me to refuse I had to accept," Japan explained, "But he's been very tough on me."

"Since when does America do ballet?" Germany questioned, "Unless…EAST!" he bellowed.

"Don't shout like that, you'll give me a headache!" Italy moaned.

"Oh, shut up Italy," Prussia added. "I might have cast a spell on America and made him think he's a ballerina princess. So what?"

"A spell, you say?" Japan butted in. "Would that explain Germany's breasts as well as America's sudden love of ballet? And Italy's change in character?"

"As strange as it may be, ja," Germany answered.

"And it's all thanks to my awesome spell book!" Prussia added.

Japan peered at the book, trying to get a closer look. "Isn't that one of Mr England's spell books?"

"Ja, of course!" Prussia responded. "He was so hammered last night that he didn't even notice me taking it!"

"Anyway, what are you all doing here? Shouldn't you go return that book to Mr England?" Japan added.

"And risk getting a beating from him when he realises that I took it? Nein!" Prussia snorted.

"Stupid bird man," Italy muttered.

"We've come hoping you could help us with Italy's…What's it called again?" Prussia questioned.

"He seems to have become a tsundere," Germany explained, "And we need your knowledge of anime clichés to try and get him back to normal, since we can't go to England."

Japan shook his head. "I'm sorry, but there is no set way to break a tsundere. The solution varies, depending on the anime," he said apologetically.

The Germanic brothers sighed in defeat.

"Great, what do we do now?" Germany huffed.

Prussia smirked. "Now we cast another spell!" he concluded. "I'm not done with this book just yet!"

"What?! You're going to do one on me?! Oh, no, no, no wait"— Japan protested.

But it was too late. Prussia had already begun chanting…

 **Sorry about not updating yesterday, I was rather busy with work on my 2P Prussia cosplay! I hope to update soon, and I'll see y'all next chapter!**


	6. Oh no, Japan!

"EAST! WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE NOW?!" Germany boomed, his face flushing with anger.

"Another spell, that's what," Prussia said innocently.

The Germanics looked over at Japan, assessing the damage Prussia had done.

"Are you alright, Japan?" Germany asked tentatively.

Japan opened his mouth to respond, but no sound came out.

"What did you say?" Prussia asked.

Japan tried repeating himself, but again, he couldn't make a sound.

"And~ now he can't speak," Prussia stated.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious," Italy moaned.

Japan grabbed Prussia by the jacket and did his best to angrily mouth a barrage of expletives and insults, Prussia giggling all the while at the old man's silent rage.

Germany broke the two of them up a little while later, once he'd decided that Japan had yelled at him enough, and once Japan had calmed down, he turned back to Prussia and snatched the magic book away.

"THAT'S IT!" he boomed, "NO MORE MAGIC FOR YOU!"

"West~ but there's still so many spells I want to cast," Prussia moaned. "What if we made Sweden think he's a fairy? Or made Russia think he's our slave? Or better yet, what if there's a spell in that book that makes me more awesome? If that's even poss"—

"NEIN! YOU'VE ALREADY MADE AMERICA THINK HE'S A BALLERINA, MADE ME A WOMAN, ITALY A TSUNDERE, AND NOW YOU'VE MADE JAPAN MUTE! YOU'RE NOT DOING ANY MORE MAGIC!" Germany ranted, panting after his tirade.

"Again with the shouting!" Italy whined.

"I know, bellowing like that is very un-ladylike," America added pompously.

Germany picked up his phone. There was no other way for him to put an end to all this, even if doing so meant getting a beating from England…

"What are you doing?" Prussia asked, as Germany scanned through his contacts.

"Calling my henchmen. They will take us to England's, and we will ask him to change us back," Germany said sternly.

Prussia simply pouted, and kept his mouth shut as Germany informed his henchmen of their rather odd situation…


	7. The End And Revenge!

About ten minutes later, the descent of a chopper could be heard-and felt-by the Germanics, Italy and Japan. The resulting gust was enough to blow Italy and America, still stood on the tips of his toes back, both of them complaining.

"Herr Germany! We came as soon as we heard!" a single, twin-tailed henchman called, jumping from the helicopter and running over to her boss. But she was quickly taken aback by Germany's appearance, Italy's scowl, and America's spinning around like a ballerina.

"What the…When you said Prussia had cast spells on you all, I assumed you were just drunk…But he actually did it!" she remarked in shock.

"It is a crazy story," Germany began. "But enough about it. Gertrud, we need a lift to England's immediately!" he commanded.

"Ja sir!" she responded, "Everyone, please come with me!" she ordered, and the nations complied, following her to where the helicopter was landing.

America wasn't so happy about his transport though…

"There's no way I can ride in that ugly thing!" he complained, "A lady like me ought to be taken away in a pretty pink carriage drawn by white horses!"

"You think I can survive a ride in there?! I'll die!" Italy added.

"Uh, sir? Would you like us to arrange another means of transport?" Gertrud asked Germany, noting the complaints of his companions.

Germany smacked America and Italy lightly on the head, before he responded, "Nein, this will do."

Gertrud nodded and motioned for them all to follow her inside, America and Italy grumbling all the while.

"Hey, Gertrud? Can you get a medic on standby for when we get to England's?" Prussia asked.

"Ja, of course, Herr Prussia, but why?"

"Because England's going to kill me when he finds out I took his magic book," Prussia said nervously.

b…b…b…b…b…b…b…b

England was sat in his front garden, enjoying a scone when a helicopter descended near his house, blowing his tea set away.

"The hell is going on?" he questioned aloud, standing up and dusting himself off.

Germany, Italy, America, Japan and Prussia all jumped out of the chopper and slowly made their way over to the annoyed nation, dragging their feet.

"Well, if it isn't the wurst gits," England remarked, "And Japan, and Italy, and America too? What brings you all here?"

Germany stepped forward, and England paled slightly upon noticing his huge breasts.

"Mein stupid brother happened to steal one of your magic books, and he's cast strange spells on all of us," Germany explained, jabbing Prussia lightly.

"So it was _you_ that took that book," England snarled, glaring into Prussia's eyes. "Don't you remember me telling you last night that no one, human or personified nation is to ever use that book?!"

"But I wanted to see what it did," the albino added innocently. "I just wanted to have a little fun, ja?"

Germany smacked his brother hard on the head. "His 'fun' has made me a woman, Italy a tsundere, America a prissy ballerina, and Japan mute!"

"Mr England, could you please change us back?" Japan mouthed.

"What did you say?" England asked.

"He asked if you could change us back," Germany reiterated.

England sighed and nodded. "Fine then. Come down to the basement, and I'll see what I can do."

b…b…b…b…b…b

After all the nations were changed back to their normal selves, England decided he needed some revenge on Prussia for stealing the book…

"Hey, Prussia, why don't you go help yourself to some leftover beer?" England offered, smiling evilly.

Prussia agreed happily to that and left the basement, leaving all the other nations to cook up a plan…

"Prussia's going to pay big time for this!" America said angrily.

"What are we going to do?" Japan added.

England proudly showed the nations a very long, strange-looking curse. "What we're going to do is put this curse on him," he said evilly. "All together now!"

Everyone complied and chanted the curse…

-One week later-

"Verdammt!" Prussia yelled, as his beer bottles fell out of the fridge and shattered for the umpteenth time.

"Something the matter, East?" Germany called.

"Since we went to England's, every time I try to get a beer out of the fridge, all the bottles fall out and break!" Prussia moaned.

Germany sighed and got back to the book he was reading. _Suppose that's what he gets for messing with magic,_ he thought.

 **And that's the end of Fun With Magic! Hope y'all enjoyed this fic, thanks for all the reviews, favourites, and follows (Seriously, though, I love you all for that!) and I will see you next story! Bye~**

 **Kitty x**


End file.
